In the field of archery, bows are employed to launch a projectile or arrow at a target. Arrows are subject to bending at: (a) the moment when the bowstring is released by an archer to launch the arrow; and (b) the moment when the arrow strikes a target. Bending of the arrow can result in decreased shooting accuracy. Arrows have been manufactured of various materials in attempts to increase the stiffness of the arrows and thereby decrease bending. For example, arrows have been formed from carbon. U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,219 describes an example of a carbon arrow including fibers oriented to extend both along the longitudinal axis and transverse to the longitudinal axis. However, carbon arrows are subject to various disadvantages, including difficulties in securing fletching and other components to the arrow, difficulties in tuning the arrows, inconsistent weights, relatively high material cost, and complexities in manufacturing, among others.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to arrows.